The Unexpected Gift
by didimilenkova
Summary: Not much to say. Fluff, Ron/Hermione, that's about it.


**A/N: ****So here it is, at last. The story is mostly fluff and I feel like I have to mention it in case you have trouble with that. I should also warn you it's rated T for a reason, I even thought to rate it M. If you are below the required age or don't want to read stuff like that this is the moment when you click the close button. If you want to proceed, don't blame me for not waring you.  
**

**Disclaimer: Have you ever read this much fluff in JKR's work? No? I thought so.**

* * *

**The Unexpected Gift**

She was exhausted. After 8 hours at work she was glad to go home. She entered the apartment and went straight to the bedroom to get some rest and gasped when she walked in. Usually he was not so romantic, but now he had decorated the whole room with her favorite flowers – white roses, and was waiting for her in front of just as lovely decorated table. Hermione slowly looked around. There were flowers everywhere – next to the window, on her desk, on top of the wardrobe, even one hung from the handles, on the bed, all over the table, a little one on Ron's jacket and one in his hand. As she finally stopped her eyes on him, he reached for her and put the rose in her hair. His hand gently caressed the soft brown curls, then her cheek while his thumb slowly moved over her lips.

"You are perfect now!" he whispered in her ear and she shivered. He always did that to her and she felt powerless against it. Her tiredness forgotten, she reached up and pulled him towards her in a deep passionate kiss.

"Well, that's a 'Good evening'," Ron smiled at her as they broke apart, "Something tells me you want to skip dinner," he added mischievously.

"Never in a million years. You've put so much in it!"

"That I did. I put all my love for you into it," he whispered against her lips, "and that's a lot."

He then backed away and gestured towards the table, "Shall we?"

She giggled, "We shall," and sat on the chair Ron had pulled out for her.

There was delicious looking meal and she felt all the love in the world pool in her heart – he did all that just for her. It was all her favorite – he knew her so well. She was sure she soon would burst from love and happiness.

Ron lit the candle on the table and put off all other light. He took her hand, intertwined their fingers and stared at her.

"How can you be so beautiful?" he asked after a while genuinely amazed.

She blushed a little and smiled at him. They stood like that for a few moments and then started eating their meals. It all was as delicious as it looked like, even more. Ron and Hermione ate slowly and talked about each other's day, about their works, about the futures they both envisioned.

After the great dinner Ron waved his wand and music started playing. He stood up and held out a hand for Hermione to take. She smiled and pushed back her chair, took his arm and got up.

Ron embraced her gently and leaned his head on top of hers as she put her hands around his neck. They swayed in time with music both content to be in each other's arms.

After a few songs Hermione broke the comfortable silence.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she asked and hugged him tightly.

"You can't love me more than I love you," he answered and tightened his grip on her as well, "It's just impossible!"

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, but her feelings were too intense to go with a little sweet kiss. She grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss. She was so eager to be as close to him as humanly possible and it was driving her mad. The kiss, as wonderful as it was, was nowhere near enough for her anymore. And she could tell that for Ron too as he swept her off her feet and laid her on the bed.

He crawled on top of her, his hands wandering over her legs, her hips, her waist, as they reached her blouse and caressed the hot skin beneath it. He lifted the blouse a little and kissed her tummy repeatedly, then lifted some more and kissed the skin below her breasts, his hands caressing the sides of her body. Hermione moaned and he smiled against her skin – the knowledge that he was the only one to give her this much pleasure turned him on even more. Ron snaked his hands under her blouse and as he reached her armpits she stretched her arms over her head so he could take the piece of clothing off her. As he did this he fondled her face gently and kissed her just below her left eye, then the side of her nose, her right cheek and right next to her lips. Hermione couldn't take the teasing anymore. She grabbed him and kissed him on the lips passionately, deeply, lovingly and he was lost. All thoughts about taking it slow so he could give her maximum pleasure were out the window as she was kissing him like that. She felt him turn into a wild animal and her head started spinning as he sucked and nibbled her neck. She was always amazed how unbelievably good it felt. Hermione turned a little and licked his ear; he groaned and left her neck so he could kiss her mouth. As he attacked her tongue with his, his impatient hands cupped her breasts. All coherent thoughts left Hermione's mind and she let herself feel truly loved…

The next morning Hermione woke up early and felt Ron's hand holding her waist possessively. She smiled and brushed a lock of his hair from his face. She could spend the rest of her life like that – just staring at his sleeping face. All moments they had ever shared were wonderful, full with all the love both of them kept for each other, but this was her favorite time - when she'd wake up in his arms. It was the most unique feeling of absolute contentment, of being where she belonged. It was still full of love, but the message was different – a promise to love and be loved forever, till they could no longer breathe. Even after that.

And she smiled even brighter remembering their wedding vows. She watched her husband a bit more, then leaned down and kissed him lightly.

Ron slowly woke up and smiled as he saw her. The rose in her hair almost fallen, the sunlight making her look angelic, the glow in her eyes, made him love her so much more - what he always thought was impossible.

"Good morning," he whispered and kissed her.

"Good morning it is."

They lay like that, just staring at each other until Hermione said, "You never told me why did you made all this."

"I did it so you don't forget that you are the single most important thing in my life!" he replied with passion.

"I won't be for that long."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I meant to tell you yesterday, but we got carried away," she paused, "We are going to be parents, Ron!"

His eyes widened, mouth fell open. He just stared at her, not wanting to believe what she said in case he had misunderstood.

"We are having a baby?" he whispered and she nodded with a radiant smile on her face.

In a fraction of the second he was holding her so tightly she barely could breathe. After another he let her go a look of horror on his face.

"I didn't hurt you or the baby, did I?"

Hermione shook her head unable to speak and hugged him. Ron stroked her hair and felt the rose slide onto the bed. He picked it up and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I think I just thought of the perfect name."

* * *

**A/N: I'd like ****to know what you think. The easiest way to let me know is to leave a review. If you like it, feel free to read my other stories, too. Well, you're free to do so even if you don't like this one :P**


End file.
